User blog:Hatebunny/DC redesign art uploaded to facebook page
DC Comics have uploaded 49 images to their facebook page, showing off all of the redesigns for the coming Reboot in September. I don't know if this link'll work, but if you aren't a 'fan' of DC Comics on facebook, I don't know what you're doing here. September Art gallery Here's a running commentary as I go through each: 1. Action Comics - Jeans and workboots? Superman's basically in Connor's old costume, but his shirt is blue and he has a cape. It seems a bit counter to the idea of a superhero. Now he's more like... just a guy. 2. Jonah Hex - It looks like Jonah Hex. Nothing to see here. 3. Animal Man - Some of you may be aware of my love of Animal Man. His costume was never a big part of who he was, but it was the first I've heard of a new Animal Man series, so I'm pleased. 4. Aqua Man looks like Aquaman. No biggie. 5. Batgirl - It's Barbara, and her costume looks nearly the same as it did when she was originally batgirl. Looks nice enough. 6. Batman and Robin - Bruce is back. Damian is the new Robin. They gave Damian wings. Boo. I've never been a fan of Damian, and the wings are a little weird. Not very practical. 7. More Batman 8. More Batman - but it's revealed that Bruce will be the only Batman. 9. Batwing - Okay, this is one of those face-palmers. Batwing is... The new Black member of the Bat-Family? I don't really mind all that much, but it does smack a little bit of blaxploitation... but I guess it has a tendency to do that anyway. 10. Batwoman - Finally starting. Looks the same. 11. Birds of Prey - Looks like Black Canary there, in an altered boustier. Looks like Poison Ivy too. I don't recognize the other two, but it strikes me that only one of them is bird-themed. 12. Blackhawks - It's some blackhawks. They're new, because the old blackhawks were in WWII. Might excite somebody. 13. Blue Beetle - Looks a bit different. I don't know much about Jaime Reyes as BB, but it seems good. 14. Captain Atom - looks a bit different, but it'll be neat to see him in his own series. 15. Catwoman - Very pleased to see Catwoman getting her own series back. Costume is the same as it was since the last redesign, which suits me fine. Hopefully, she won't have been reverted to villain. 16. DC Universe Presents - the picture shows Deadman. looks fine. 17. Deathstroke - Gets his own series? I'm pretty cool with that! 18. Demon Knights - Etrigan? Eh. I don't think I'll be interested in this. 19. More Batman. 20. Fury of Firestorm - Looks like we've got both Firestorms. Costumes slightly redesigned. It looks groovy. Maybe a bit buddy-buddy. 21. Frankenstein - Frankenstein? 'nuff said. 22. Green Arrow - My favourite DC hero... It looks like they de-forked his beard :(. Other than that, his costume seems to reflect the one that was designed for Smallville, which is alright. The caption seems to suggest that they've reverted him to being a playboy instead of an ass-kickin' liberal lookin' out for the little guy. 23. Green Lantern - The image doesn't show much, but the caption notes that there'll be a Red Lanterns series. Cool. 24. Grifter - Never heard of him. Looks okay. 25. Hawk & Dove - I'm not interested. The costumes look nearly the same as they used to. Question: If Hawk and Dove still get to wear spandex, why does Superman have to wear jeans? 26. Hawkman - Looks basically the same. Still Carter Hall. Good times. 27. I, Vampire - Uhm... Sounds like a Twilight cash-in, but the art is fancy and recalls stuff like Fathom. 28. Justice League Dark - Sounds cool. Looks like all the occultists are banding together. Deadman, Constantine, Shade, Madam Xanadu. It's written by Peter Milligan, which is good news for fans of Shade or Animal Man. 29. Justice League International - The way this is going, I'm starting to feel like after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, where they fiddled with a bunch of silly ideas like this, and the writing was silly, and it wasn't what I wanted. Now... writing is probably better. Roster is Batman, Guy Gardner, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Vixen, and... some other people. 30. Justice League - we've all seen this image, but it's one of the least upsetting. 31. Legion Lost - 7 members of the Legion of Superheroes trapped in an alternate past and trying to get home? After Flashpoint, this series could be a big deal! 32. Legion of Superheroes - The image doesn't show much, and I don't know the members from looking, but I'm sure it's good. 33. Men of War - eh. I don't care about this. Sgt. Rock's descendant does some stuff. 34. Mister Terrific - Whole new look for this fella. I liked the way he used to look, but I don't think I'll cry over this change. His own series might be good. As a character who has had little development outside the JSA, his writers have a pretty clear slate. 35. Nightwing - One of my favourite series is returning! Dick back as nightwing! The costume is basically the same, but the symbol is red instead of blue. I preferred the blue, but no biggie. 36. OMAC - I don't know anything about this guy. 37. Red Hood and the Outlaws - It's Jason Todd's own book, with Arsenal and Starfire. It's like the outsiders, but it's not the outsiders! I can't tell if Arsenal there is Roy Harper or not. Looks a little effeminate, and the hat obscures things a bit. 38. Resurrection Man - This should be interesting. Haven't seen this guy in a long time. 39. Static Shock - Static looks like Static. Not much to say about that. 40. Stormwatch - I'm not sure what this is... But once I saw Martian Manhunter, I realized that he wasn't in the JLA. Who'll look after crap while everyone else is away?! WHO?! 41. Suicide Squad - Took one look at the girl there. Thought she was Duela Dent. Found out it was Harley Quinn. Threw up in my mouth. 42. Superboy - Cybernetic, dude! He's a weapon? What? I don't know what's happening anymore. 43. Supergirl - they've de-sexy'd her, and made her look a bit like powergirl (p.s. Where is powergirl?). I'm intrigued by the suggestion that she has no love for humans. 44. Superman - Now he's not in jeans anymore. What gives? Only difference is that his underwear is blue. 45. Swamp Thing - It looks like Swamp Thing. I don't know what they'll be doing with him. I lost track of what was going on sometime after Alan Moore's run. 46. Teen Titans - I already complained about this in my last post, but too much of this team has changed. Tim Drake is a favourite character of mine, so at least he's got a book. 47. Flash - looks like the Flash. It's Barry, I'm sure, but I'm hoping wally and company haven't been erased. 48. Voodoo - she's a half-alien woman hybrid. looks cool. 49. Wonder Woman - still got pants on. Fine and good. Brian Azarello writing is a bit of a surprise, given his gritty style of writing. That's all. I was really hoping they wouldn't cancel Zatanna and Powergirl, but time will tell how this stuff goes. Category:Blog posts